


Escape From War

by DarkPhoenix24



Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix24/pseuds/DarkPhoenix24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty one shots with our favorite Colonel and possibly other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carriage Ride

Elizabeth blushed after seeing a familiar pair of icy blue eyes staring right at her from across the room. She quickly grabbed another drink from the passing tray as she tried to stay engaged with the conversation going on around her. She really couldn’t stand half of the women at this grand ball, but knew she had to keep face around these women. But she couldn’t help her mind drifting off to the first time she had made love to the “Butcher”.

///

It had happened after a very long game of cat and mouse. She knew he had affections for her and vise versa, but it was difficult with the war and everyone watching each other. However, when she took her horse out riding and he had followed her deep in the woods; his boldness excited her and quite frankly turned her on. He had practically pulled her from her horse and engulfed her lips with his own. She couldn’t help but moan as he laid her on the ground and started bunching her skirts up.

“Colonel…. what if someone finds us like this.” Elizabeth’s heart was racing.

Tavington brushed his lips along her ear, “I don’t give a damn if someone sees me claiming what is rightfully mine.” Elizabeth moaned as he began to assault her neck. She continued to writhe beneath him as he worked her shift out of his way. He used his teeth to pull his glove off of his right hand and tossed it aside unceremoniously before he used his fingers to start rubbing her clit. “There it is, my sweet Lizzy.”

“Oh William!” Elizabeth bellowed at the sudden sensation. No one had touched her like that before and she could already feel her desire seeping out down there. He dipped his fingers down and smirked, “You respond so well to me. I’m so glad to see you have wanted it as badly as I have. Maybe I should have taken you sooner.”

Elizabeth giggled, “Maybe so. After all, I would purposefully ride by your office so you wouldn’t forget me.” William grinned as he pushed two fingers into her folds, eliciting a delightful moan from his little vixen, “Trust me, there was many times I wanted to drag you into my office and take you over my desk.”

Biting her lip, Elizabeth tried to control her breathing but it had only stirred the Colonel on even more. Losing his patience, he quickly undid his breaches and guided his cock into Elizabeth’s entrance. He pushed until he was fully sheathed to the hilt, moaning at finally feeling her slick folds surrounding him. Elizabeth moaned his name over and over as he started pumping in and out of her, grunting out of pure bliss. “You’re incredible, Lizzy.”

“Oh William…. I can’t…. Oh please…. don’t stop…”

Tavington couldn’t hold back anymore as he bucked his hips wildly until Elizabeth screamed in pure bliss. He joined her into her climax and collapsed onto her.

///

Elizabeth shook herself from that vivid memory as James Wilkins came over to her. The ball was, after all, their third engagement party before they were to be married next month. She didn’t want to look smitten when she was thinking of another man, but she didn’t know what to do after her tryst in the woods. She loved James, but she was never in love with him. Their engagement was pre-arranged by their families for obvious financial gains, but this war had definitely shook everything up.

“You look like you are having a fruitful conversation.” James slurred. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “I see that you got drunk.”

James Wilkins stood ramrod straight, “I reject such an accusation.” Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow as James let out the breath he was holding and started swaying again, laughing, “Lighten up, Buttercup.” Elizabeth hated that was her pet name from him. Deciding to leave, she lifted the hem of her skirts up, “Good night, James.” She turned and left before James had a chance to retort. She made her way out to the lawn and the moon was bright. There was a part of the lawn that was shrouded in darkness that welcomed her as she made her way to it.

She sat on the marble bench, against the hedge, and stifled her tears. Why did she want to continue this engagement to James Wilkins? Was it out of honor to her family? “I hate this damn ball.” she sobbed. Gloved hands touched her face to comfort her and she sat up startled at first before realizing who it was. “Colonel, I’m fine I swear.”

William Tavington shushed her with his lips on hers before saying, “Leave with me and end this charade of an engagement. I knew from the beginning you didn’t love him.”

“But what about my family? They will be so mad at me.” Elizabeth looked around to see if anyone was watching.

William chuckled, “Trust me, Elizabeth. I will not let them do anything to hurt you.” Elizabeth smiled and kissed him sweetly. The two lovers stood and William led Elizabeth to a carriage around the other side of the grounds. He helped Elizabeth get in before going to speak with the driver. Elizabeth could hear some coin be exchanged before William finally entered the carriage. Elizabeth smirked, “What was that about?”

“The driver is going to keep driving around until we are ready to leave the carriage.” William had a lustful look on his face that let Elizabeth know what was about to happen. She giggled, “I’ve never done it in a carriage before.”

William chuckled, “I take it that James is a boring lover.”

“He was indeed. Since we were engaged, I didn’t feel the need to wait. I knew he was experienced, but I expected more.”

William moved to Elizabeth’s side of the carriage, “Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore, my love.” He began untying her dress and sucking on the nape of her neck. Elizabeth leaned into him, “You’re incredible, William.” William smiled against her wet skin before continuing his assault with his mouth. Her bodice was untied and Elizabeth peeled it off while William started on her stays. She squirmed trying to slide her skirts off. Soon she was down to her corset and shifts and started helping William out of his clothes. They were finally seeing each other completely nude for the first time and William took his time observing her body. A big bump knocked her forward onto William and she started to laugh uncontrollably making her breasts jiggle. With a smirk, William started massaging her breasts with his hands and Elizabeth arched her back as she straddled his lap, “I am yours to do with as you please, Colonel.”

A hunger took over as he used his hand to rub Elizabeth’s quim. She squirmed in delight as she became wet quickly from the anticipation. Sucking on her breast, William dipped one, then a second finger inside of her as Elizabeth slowly moved against his hand. The sensation was incredible as it was coupled with the slight bumps in the road moving the carriage around. She moaned in pure bliss as William pulled his fingers out and made her suck her own juices off of his fingers.

Moving Elizabeth to where she was on her knees, facing the seat, William positioned himself behind her and was rubbing the tip of his cock at her wet entrance, “You’re mine, Elizabeth; always.” Elizabeth tried to move backwards onto him, but his hand kept her where she was at. William continued, “I want to hear you say it.”

Elizabeth writhed in anticipation, “I am yours, my love.” Without any more prompts, William plunged deep inside and used the movement of the carriage to thrust deep. Elizabeth screamed in delight as she felt herself being stretched out from the inside as William thrashed about behind her. His grunting spurred her moaning as he continued to claim her from behind. Needing more, Tavington used his knees to spread her legs more and grabbed a fist full of her hair. His mouth was by her left ear, grunting, “Your cunt is amazing… I’m about to cum, my love.”

Her eyes widened and her breathing became erratic, “Please… don’t cum… inside… of me.”

Tavington’s primal needs took over, “You are mine now… remember that…” He thrashed harder and used his weight to hold her down until he climaxed, feeling his seed leave him. Elizabeth moaned in ecstasy and felt a warmth fill her as they both came down from their climax. Re-adjusting themselves, Elizabeth curled up against William after he got settled on the seat in the carriage. “That was incredible.” Elizabeth murmured against his chest. William smiled, “Yes it was, my Lizzy.” The two lovers closed their eyes and stayed curled against each other as the lull of the carriage ride brought them calm and peace.


	2. Margaret's Threesome

Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon rode their horses hard into Charleston from their long campaign in the Santee. They were famished and needed a hard drink with some good food. Their subordinates took their horses as the Officers made their way to the tavern to exchange conversation and completely unplug from the war.

///

Margaret Brown was getting ready for bed as her maid brushed her long hair out. She hated having to house British military in her family’s home. In fact, she was just visiting when the war broke out and then became stuck waiting for her Uncle to return home. Margaret had received correspondence from her Uncle and Aunt, but had no idea when they would get back, but as a woman she had no power to keep the British Army from commandeering this home for their use. She vowed to keep this place whole despite the disrespect they had for this home.

Speaking of disrespectful, she could hear some late comers making a ruckus downstairs. Margaret turned to her housemaid, “You should get to your room and lock it.”

“Yes’m.” The housemaid quickly did as she told while Margaret grabbed her lantern to investigate the noise. She was not surprised to see Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon making asses of themselves after a long day of drinking, “Gentleman, people are trying to sleep here. I suggest you make your way to your rooms.”  

Colonel Tavington smirked as he took in the sight of Margaret Brown in her revealing night gown and her long flowing hair resting on her thick, round breasts, “If you missed me, just say so Miss Margaret.”

Margaret just rolled her eyes, “Goodnight, Officers. My maids have left, so you will have to wait in the morning if you need anything.” She headed back to her room to get some much needed sleep, but after she set her lantern down on the vanity, she had to stifle back a gasp as Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon were in her room with her, closing the door and locking it. She was absolutely stunned at their boldness and went to grab the poker from the fireplace.

Captain Bordon was fast and grabbed Margaret, pinning her arms behind her and dragging her back over to Colonel Tavington, “Not so fast, Margaret.” Margaret struggled against the strong Captain and was terrified when the Colonel towered over her and began stroking her face with his fingers, “Shhhh, we are not going to hurt you. You see the three of us share something in common and it’s our loneliness. Your emotions give you away every day that you crave companionship.”

Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but shivered when she felt Captain Bordon’s lips by her ears, “We crave companionship from you, Miss Margaret.” He nibbled on her ear lobe as Colonel Tavington pushed her hair to the side to start rubbing her breasts through her nightgown. Margaret stifled a moan as these two men clearly expressed their desire to have her, “This is inappropriate.” But her body was betraying her because she did crave companionship from a man and now she was getting it from two of the most powerful men in Charleston. Tavington leaned in to her other ear, “Just say stop and we will stop.” then he started trailing kisses down her jaw line onto her neck. Bordon moved some of the night gown away to kiss her soft skin along her shoulder, sucking and nipping with his mouth. The skilled lovers were teasing their new catch with their mouths and Margaret was speechless at the sensations. She had never felt her body respond to this before and she felt wet between her legs.

Tavington locked eyes with Margaret and paused waiting for her response, but she never refused him. With a lustful smile, he locked lips with Margaret and Bordon released her arms so that he could work on taking her nightgown off. Margaret wrapped her arms around Tavington’s neck to deepen the kiss and Tavington took her mouth hungrily. The men smelled of whiskey and sweat and she could feel their calloused hands roaming all over her. She sucked in a breath when Bordon cupped her ass with his hand as he pulled her nightgown off. Her nipples hardened at the cool air when Tavington helped Bordon pull the material up and over her head.

She blushed as they looked at her hungrily. Bordon squeezed her ass again before giving it a smack, making Margaret give a small yelp. The men enjoyed that so Bordon did it again before seizing some of her hair and pulling it gently to expose her neck to him. Tavington was turned on at the display, so he peeled out of his uniform while Bordon assaulted her pale neck; massaging her ass with his hand. Margaret began to let out small moans before being passed back to Tavington. His now naked form pressed against hers, his hardened member was erect against her lower abdomen as he continued his assault on her mouth from earlier. After she could hear Bordon peel out of his uniform, she felt him press his naked body against her backside and she moaned in anticipation into Tavington’s mouth.

The threesome made their way over to the bed and laid Margaret onto her back. Tavington got to his knees and pulled Margaret to the side of the bed, throwing her legs over his shoulder. She cried out as soon as his mouth started sucking on her wet folds. Bordon guided her hand to grab onto his hard member and showed her how to stroke it, “You’re incredibly beautiful, Margaret.” He started fondling her breasts as he watched the ecstasy of pleasure play out on her face.

She was panting as she tried to focus on both men at the same time. Tavington began sliding his fingers into her as he lapped up her juices, nibbling on her quim to elicit moans of pleasure from Margaret. He picked up the pace with his fingers while Margaret tried to match his intensity when stroking Bordon’s cock. Tavington found that sweet spot and exploited it, making Margaret’s hip buck at the sensation, “Oohhh…. Colonel!”

“Come for me, baby!” Tavington growled against her pussy and he felt the hard squeeze of her walls as her cum dribble out. Margaret panted as she watched both men dip their fingers in her juices and rub it along their cocks to get them slick. She blushed at the lustful display as they got ready to for their next move. Bordon pulled Margaret on top of him, her back on his chest as Tavington got on top of her, in between her legs.

Margaret nibbled on her bottom lip, nervous, but Tavington ran his hands over her legs before hoisting them up to her face. Bordon hooked his arms around the back of her legs to keep her in place, “Don’t be nervous my dear. You are going to enjoy us fucking you.”

Tavington ran his cock along Margarets wet vagina, “Bordon is right. You might not walk for a few days.” The men chuckled and Margaret giggled out of nervousness, but she was thankful for Bordon supporting her legs for whatever Tavington was about to do to her. The Colonel grunted as he buried himself inside of her to the hilt and Margaret cried out at the sudden intrusion. He began bucking his hip back and forth without mercy, grunting and shouting, “Fuck, you’re so tight!” They moaned loudly and didn’t care who they woke up in the house as the bed creaked and groaned under the heated love making. Tavington pounded into Margaret until he came hard, his seed pulsing out of him. He rolled off of her and Bordon to catch his breath.

Margaret was coming down off of her high as Bordon rolled her onto her stomach. “I don’t think I’m ready.” she breathed, trying to catch her breath, but Bordon pushed his cock inside of her anyway which elicited a low moan from both of them. “My God, you feel so good.” the Captain continued his praises as he moved in and out slowly making sure he was getting nice and slick. He repositioned him and Margaret to where her face was between the Colonels legs, “Suck his cock while I fuck you.” She obeyed and took the Colonel into her mouth, making slurping sounds as her head bobbed up and down.

After Bordon was satisfied with her obedience, he pulled his cock out and repositioned himself at her ass, “This may hurt at first, but will feel good.” Tavington grabbed the back of Margarets head before she could comprehend what was about to happen. Bordon slowly entered her anally and Margaret’s yell was muffled by Tavington keeping his penis in her mouth and he made her continue to move up and down on him to distract her from the pain. Bordon was rock hard as he watched Margaret suck on another man’s cock and once her anus relaxed some, he started moving faster.

The sloppy sound from his hips smacking her wet ass and pussy echoed in the bedroom as the men moaned in absolute pleasure. Their profanities and praises spurred Margaret on as she took the Colonel’s cock deeper in her mouth, hitting her gag reflux a couple of times. Bordon began pounding into her, grabbing her hips so he could dig deeper. Vibrations from Margaret’s groaning on his penis made the Colonel get closer to his tipping point. Bordon’s thrusting became erratic until he yelled out his climax, his seed spilling into Margaret.

Margaret gasped as she hit her own climax and took her mouth off of the Colonel’s groin, panting at the overwhelming orgasm that currently rocks her body as Bordon pulled his cock out. Tavington jerked himself off to finish what Margaret started with her mouth. Margaret crawled up next to Tavington and lied down exhausted. Bordon followed suit and started spooning her naked body against his, while Margaret laid her head on the Colonels shoulder. The three quickly slipped into a deep slumber, totally exhausted from their lustful tryst in the bedroom.


End file.
